Beacon Hill Murders
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Small town of Beacon Hills becomes a murder mystery. With an unscented killer who can't be caught and has killed before. Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Hale have to work fast before anyone else dies or anyone they love is killed. OR will it be to late? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided I wanted to try something new. Dark and different and seriously an AU piece. I'll explain a few things at the end, parts with a * next to it will be at the bottom with *# 1, 2,3,etc. and will explain what is meant there. I haven't decided if I wanted romance to be in this piece(and no it is NOT a Sheriff Hale thing. Def not!) But still don't know if I want romance in there or not.*shrugs* Also I love reviews so give this story some love!**

**Heads up. Normal writing font is what's going on now. Bold and Italics will be with the Killer flashbacks that include abuse+sexual abuse+killings. Killer name for now until I reveal it shall be Sly.**

**Unbetaed. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Rated M: for Language, drugs+alcohol, gore scenes, sexual abuse/abuse(flashbacks), deaths.**

**Full Summary: A string of murders happen in the small town of Beacon Hills and it has it's citizens fearing for their safety, their family's safety and anyone they know safety. Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Hale are on the scene of the first case and will be till the last, whenever it may end. Even with Hale's werewolf senses he can't scent the murderer at all and it's makes the case all that much harder on him. Will the two officers be able to catch this serial killer before they lose someone close. Or have they already?**

* * *

**-The beginning-**

The two police officers of Beacon Hills were enjoying their lunch until one phone call changed that and had the two leaving the diner before they got to finish their food. Climbing into the cruiser they shared and drove to the destination, down town of the Hills and arrived in no time thanks to their flashing police lights and sirens. As the cruiser pulled up slowly, the two officers looked at the crowd that was formed around an open edge of a dead end alley, the ambulance and another police cruiser were blocking whatever scene that was within from the gathering crowd. The two exchanged glances and sighed. Crowds were the worse especially if they didn't know what was going on. The two men climbed from the cruiser after the driver had parked it and cut the engine.

They walked around the crowd and came to face the owner of the police cruiser that sat next to the ambulance. "Sheriff! Deputy!" A younger man had shouted at them, a camera in hand and waving them over, so they moved pass the ambulance and what lay behind it was not a friendly scene. The other officer rubbed the back of his neck. "I should have warned you that it was bloody back here. But I couldn't really yell that with the crowd standing there." He said. "It's okay *Petri. Now give us what you got." Sheriff Stilinski told Petri, who held out a notepad. "That's all I've found out about the victim." Petri informed the two men as they both looked over the note pad.

Handing it back to Petri and moving to stand in front of the blooded scene of the dead male's body. His head was leaned back against the brick wall he was propped up against. Blood covered from his throat down, a considerable amount from the pale column of flesh, blood was also smeared on his face. His clothing was cut opened and underneath there were several lacerations and *Deputy Hale was positive that there were more the saggy and layers clothing was hiding. Petri stood next to them putting in put that wasn't written on the piece of paper they had looked at. "He's been like this for twelve hours and was found by a group of young woman a little over an hour ago. We questioned them and any one else that was around. We asked store owners, they didn't hear or see anything, that goes for customers and passing citizens." Petri spoke, *Sheriff Stilinski turned to look at him. "That all?" Petri nodded. "I tried attaining more information before you two got here, but nothing new." the officer answered, sighing.

"Did you find anything that would have been used to gouge his eyes out or sew his mouth shut?" Deputy Hale asked. "We searched the area without moving the man but came up empty handed. We couldn't even find his eyes, sir." Petri replied continuing. "We also dusted for prints, but that also left us empty handed. We followed a trail of blood to the end of the alley but it just disappears like the killer just walked into the wall or found a way out." Stilinski nodded slightly at the information that was told to him, as Hale moved towards the body and kneeling next to it the corpse. He had pulled out a pair of latex gloves and slipped them on. "Hale. What are you doing?" Stilinski asked, moving to stand behind the man as he watched Hale pick up a small round ball. Stilinski squinted his eyes to look at it than released his eyes from the squint. "What the hell is that?" Stilinski questioned, Petri was looking questioningly at the ball Hale held in his fingers.

Hale had started moving the trash bags around making a 'ah ha' sound as he grabbed another round object and held the two up for Petri and Stilinski to see. They were red and something was hanging off of them. "What are those?" Petri asked, Hale shook his head and held them to the corpse's face, where his eyes should be. "We just found our victim's eyes." Hale told them, motioning for something to put them in, one of the female medics, who he knew what Melissa McCall, came over with a body for him to put the eyes in. He nodded a thanks and took the gloves off, motioning towards the body. "Go ahead." Hale said, stepping out of the way, Petri and Stilinski did as well and the medics started on their job and were placing the body into a black body bag and closing it and hauling the body into the ambulance.

The ground was stained a brownish red from where the blood sat to dry. "Petri. Work on getting that crowd to dismiss from the area."Stilinski ordered, the younger man nodded and walked around the vehicles and worked on getting the people to leave and after some questions and 'no comment' was said, they all left. After a few more questions from the news reporter Mrs. Martin and only releasing the fact it was a man in his mid-forties and said nothing more could be said at this time. She tried getting him to say more but ended up leaving disappointed with no more information. "Sheriff, it's all clear now." Petri said to the oldest male who was walking towards him. "You may go."Stilinski said, Petri nodded, climbed into his cruiser and was off to the station to print the pictures out.

Stilinski and Hale walked to their cruiser, Stilinski in the driver seat, Hale in the passenger sit. Hale was pinching the bridge of his nose as he shut the door. Stilinski started up the vehicle and drove away from the scene. In the confines of their cruiser and no one to hear what they were going to speak about, it was like a free for all. "*What did you smell Derek?" Stilinski asked him, Hale dropped his hand to his leg and shook his head. "If you're asking if I smelled the murderer, I didn't. All I could smell was fear, the blood, trash, the man's slowly decomposing body." Derek shook his head. Stilinski frowned. "Damn. I thought for sure you'd be able to pick up the scent." Stilinski said, shaking his head slightly. "Was there anything else?" Stilinski asked, Hale shook his head. "Unfortunately nothing else. I'll be able to pick up the man's blood if it pops up somewhere it shouldn't." Derek told the older man, as Stilinski pulled into the station's parking lot.

* * *

**-A week later-**

Stilinski and Hale worked the whole week with Petri trying to find more information than what they already had, which was, that the victim was a homeless man, who's name was Jacob Riley, mid-forties and no living friends or family members. He had been homeless for six months after his wife passed and he couldn't keep up with the home bills and ended up moving on the street. He had gotten social security checks and welfare money which he would have to go to the post office to get. He was listed a a mentally disabled person as well. But there was no new information or any information that would lead to the man's murderer. Petri, Stilinski, and Hale studied the pictures. Whoever killed Mr. Riley was strong and very violent but by the looks of the cuts, it seemed to have played a game with the man before killing him off. They had learned that the man was sedated by something that wasn't recognizable and had some drugs in his system as well.

Today Hale drove the cruiser to the destination that was on one of Beacon Hills back roads that was longer to take if you were driving into the town. It was surrounded by trees and the call they received was from a female who was relatively calm until they had actually arrived and she started freaking out, and trying to talk with to many words mushing together and not completing her sentences. Stilinski dealt with the teen girl to calm her down and tried to get full answers to his questions, Hale was examining the body that had been nailed to a tree that was very close to the road. This man also had his eyes gouged out and mouth sewn shut like Riley had. Hale knew who this victim was despite the blood covered face. The ambulance arrived and McCall was talking with the girl who Stilinski found out was Lydia Martin, Mrs. Martin's daughter. After making sure the girl was going to be okay, she told her to head home or to a friend's house. Which she did.

McCall and the rest of her med team came to stand next to the two men. "How the hell does one nail a body to a tree?" one of the male medics asked, Hale known his name to be Ronald Miller, McCall walked closer to the body without disturbing the area around it. "Strength of good nails and help." She said, turning to see another cruiser pulling up. Petri. He parked and cut the engine, out of the car with the camera and got to work on pictures. "Who is he?" Petri asked, as the medics stood back. "A local bus driver, Jeremy Richardson, fifty. His eyes are gone too, but I don't think we'll have trouble finding them." Hale said, Petri looked over the body and shivered. The man's eyes were in his stomach resting atop of the organs staring out. "That's sick." Petri murmured as he continued to snap pictures.

"I don't know who could do such a thing." He went on. Hale and Stilinski studied the body of Richardson. He was gutted like a deer, his organs were hanging out still connected to the inside, the eyes resting on top staring out into nothingness and blood covered him along with the ground underneath him. Hale hoped they would be able to get the body down before anyone else would see this. It was something the weak stomach person could take, and the smell was none to pleasant either. "How long do you think he's been here?" Stilinski asked Petri, who was quiet for a moment thinking on the time. "No less then ten hours." Petri finally answered, stepping away and holding back a gag. Hale motioned for McCall and her team to take the body away. It had taken them an hour to get it down and into the back of the ambulance, Mrs. Martin just missing it. She looked pissed about it, but just turned around and left.

"Stilinski. I think we have a problem." Hale said, Petri turned his head to listen to Hale. Stilinski raised a questioning eyebrow. This whole thing was a problem. "What?" Stilinski asked, motioning for Hale to talk. "Riley and Richardson both have gouged out eyes and sewn shut mouths. That's no accident." Hale said, Petri's eyes widened. "Oh shit." He breathed, Stilinski understood what this meant. "We have a serial killer." Stilinski spoke softly, and Hale groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was soooooooo bad and all three men had a feeling this wasn't the end of anything but the beginning of everything. Petri had left before them but they too left to return to the station. It was eleven at night when they got off their shifts and both decided going to a bar to grab a few drinks would bite their stress level out. Mostly Hale's though.

The two sat in a booth that was in the back and away from any prying eyes or ears. "What did you pick up this time?" Stan asked the werewolf that sat across from him. Derek sighed. "Fear, blood, earth, animals, another slowly decomposing corpse. Still nothing on the person who put Richardson there." Derek told the older man, taking a drink of his beer. Stan replicating this action and sighing after he swallowed the liquid down. "It's like they know what I am and know how to hide from me." Derek growled out, running a frustrated hand through his hand. Stan could understand Derek's anger. A werewolf unable to pick up a killer's scent made him feel helpless. Stan would to if he were a wolf and couldn't sniff out a murderer, especially a serial killer. "They can't hide forever. They'll fuck up somewhere and then we got them." Stan said, taking a gulped of his beer. "But how many more people are going to die until we can catch this guy? Or guys?" Derek asked him in utmost seriousness. Stan sighed, Derek had a very good point. How many were going to die before they were able to catch this sick person?

Stan had finished his first drink and had ordered another, Derek had done the same. There wasn't as much crime these days since Derek joined the force at twenty-three. The last big one was a year later when Derek had gotten to know the Sheriff and his son, Stiles. That big case was when Stiles disappeared. Kidnapped. Stan had his eight year old son taken from him without finding out until he returned home that day. A call to Derek and they spent that whole rest of the day searching for Stiles. Derek told Stan to stay home while he searched during the night, just in case Stiles returned. Stan argued with Derek that he wouldn't be able to see anything with the darkness, and Derek said he'd explain later. They had spent weeks, months trying to find the eight year old, but to no avail he was lost.

It turned into a year before the Sheriff went into a depression state and didn't come to work, barely ate or slept. Derek had to come over continuously to make sure the man ate, slept, bathed. It was the worse three months he seen the man who was like a father to him in. Derek had an idea he wasn't this bad when his wife died, because than he had Stiles and had to be the strong one for the both of them that dropped like a brick when the younger boy was gone. After Derek giving him one hell of a pepp talk and they talked, the Sheriff was back up and running. The two would drop everything to follow a tip, anything that would relate to the missing boy, but the last tip was three years ago and it ended up a dead end. Stan believed his son was still alive because he could feel it. He didn't believe he was dead. He hoped Stiles was safe, making his way back to Beacon Hills to return home.

The two off-duty officers had a few more drinks before calling it a night and headed home to sleep and hoping to find something new in the morning, hoping it wasn't going to be another dead body. But something that would lead to the serial killer or killers.

* * *

_It was years since he had been here. In his home town, he lived in a neighboring state for many years before driving back to where he grew up for a number of years. It was nice to be back. Quiet as ever, no crime except some little feeble attempts of crimes but they were always caught. It was such a shame too, so under thought plans that would bust no matter what they tried to do. Hide or run. They'd still fail. Unlike Sly. He never gets caught. After all the small crimes he did in Washington and not get caught, inspired him to do something bigger..Much bigger. Killing his entire family. His parents and older sister._

_He shed no tears when he took there lives. After all why would he after what they had done to him. After everything and his sister Julia did nothing. NOTHING to stop them from their abuse. Sly put up with it because he was afraid but that emotion flew out the door like many others when one decision at sixteen changed everything. The boy took their lives even when they begged for forgiveness and said they were sorry repeatedly. It didn't matter to Sly how many times they apologized, he would never forgive them._

_**It all started when he was ten, his father was picking up on drinking more, his mother wasn't home and less to say his father was a abusive drunk tied together with horny drunk. Julia, his older sister by five years, did nothing when Simon started to hit him, had kicked him to the floor, than dragged him by his neck to Simon's room where he had sexual abused Sly.**_

_Sly had shivered as he stood out on the streets of Beacon Hills down town._

_**His screams were ignored and had been choked to stop the screaming, no matter how much struggling he had done, which caused more pain than the young boys body could handle, tears running freely from his dark colored eyes. After Simon was done, he had thrown the young boy violently to the floor, yelling at him to clean himself up and quit being such a little girl. Sly had ran from his 'father's' room to his, shutting and locking the door, collapsing to the floor, breaking down into more tears and sobs, curling in on himself, to block out what had just happened. Moments like this happened more and more and Sly wanted nothing more than to stop them but the fear stopped him from doing something. For six years he dealt with it. Until one fateful afternoon, he had grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and had attacked Simon with no mercy.**  
_

_**Slashing the man's skin, any exposed skin, any where the blade would land and be fatal. Sly aimed for the neck, slashing so much he actually decapitated the older man, he had even went so far he cut the man limb from limb, glad he decided to cut the man's manhood off when the man was still alive and awake for it. Screams muffled with Sly's arm, sure Simon had sunk his teeth into the flesh and he was bleeding but as the man's life faded, the grip of his teeth released and Sly sat on top of the decapitated torso. Covered in warm sticky blood. A crazed grin pulled at the teen's lips and he stood up as the door handle was being unlocked. **_

_**Ah, he's 'lovely protecting' sister Julia. She had head phones in, head rocked with whatever music she listened to and back turned towards her closing the door. Than it hit her. Something was wrong. She didn't turn around but slowly took out the head phones. "Dad? Sly?" She called out, she turned and Sly was in motion, before Julia could comprehend what had happened, a knife was plunged into the side of her neck, almost to the middle. Her eye's shown with fear, pain and surprise to stare down at her younger brother who was covered in blood, the smile on his lips scared her. "S-s-ly. W-what ar-are you d-oing?" Julia stuttered out, as her knees gave way to the pain. Sly laughed. It sound mechanical, disorientated, and something else the girl couldn't pin. It was nothing like the laugh she heard before he was ten. **_

_**"Why. Julia. Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you. Just like father." Sly said with a disorientated chuckle, Julia strained herself and her neck ignoring the pain to look at the body pieces scattered on the floor. "You. you killed him!" She exclaimed, coughing violently, her body was healing itself. "Oh no you don't! No fucking werewolf healing!" Sly exclaimed, pulling his arm back and swinging it forward with so much speed and strength that he took her head off, which flew, landed and rolled on the floor. Sly chuckled dangerously. "Try healing now you fucking Beta. That'll teach you to try and make me your fucking Omega." Sly snarled at the dead girl's head. **_

_**He wasn't an Omega, but he wasn't a Beta either. Three years ago she tried it and all it did was give him all the senses, strength and everything a werewolf had without becoming one-though he could grow claws and teeth- and the best thing was he had no scent either. It was great because no wolf would be able to sense him, that's why Simon didn't see it coming and neither did Julia and neither will his mother Robin. That woman only abused him and now it was her turn. He waited in the living room, caked in blood after having cut Julia limb from limb and sharpening the knife he used. The blood on him, the floor, the bodies dried. It was nine at night when Robin came home.**_

_**Her sense of smell was assaulted by her husband's and daughter's blood and fear, a screamed ripped it's way from her throat as she saw them, pieces of them on the floor. Her eyes shined a bright red as she followed the mixed blood scents to the living room to stare at her son, caked in his families blood. "You little fucking bastard! What the hell did you do!" She roared at him. Sly didn't flinch nor move, that crazed smile slowly making it's way to the teen's face again. "You know what I did. You saw it. ALL OF IT. You caused this. He caused this. She caused this. All my problems. Now." Sly stopped, spinning the knife in his hand, examining it, with the tip of the blade probing the skin at the end of his thumb. "Now I'm getting rid of my problems." He said, in her moment of confusion had her dead, Sly had moved so fast and stabbed her in her left side and yanked his hand hard to the right, slicing her in half. **_

_**Body dropping sickeningly onto the floor, blood pooling around his feet and the blood joining with the blood from the front lobby. He had sewn their mouths shut and gouged their eyes out, nailing them to the wall. That day he left the home. Showered, packed everything he needed, took the keys to the red jeep wrangler, packed it up. Leaving the house at the dead of night on his way to Beacon Hills.**_

_Sly watched as the crowd moved away from the ambulance and the police cruisers figuring they wouldn't be told anything and well they weren't. Sly watched quietly, the officers talking. The names he picked up. Petri, Hale and Stilinski. Stilinski was older than the other two, Hale was younger than Stilinski but older than Petri so that meant Petri was the youngest. Sly started his jeep when Stilinski and Hale had climbed into their cruiser and followed them at a safe distance and turned but still followed them but being a block over. He grinned as the two of them talked about trying to locate the killer but Hale, who Sly figured out was a werewolf, couldn't find any scent of him whatsoever and well. Hale never would._

_He was with them the next day on their next call. Hiding in the woods, eyes watching the scene. Hale was pissed, that much Sly could understand, and Sly also understood that Deputy Hale was sexy as hell but there was no hooking up with the enemy but Sly wouldn't deny that fact. Petri wasn't a bad looking guy either, and that red headed female who called them in. Yeah she was hot too. He stayed silent as they worked. He followed the two males to a bar, standing outside he was able to hear them. This was going to be so fun. Sly knew they would never find him. The teen knew how to get away with shit. After all, the death of his family was an amazing achievement for him. He smiled he should get a medal or something. He went home when the officers left. He'd give them a break for a few days or so before he gave them another dead body. He had to find his next victim after all. He wouldn't let them off so easily now._

_**-Murder #1-**  
_

_**Sly had been walking the streets of down town Beacon Hills and wondered down and alley way, it was darker in the alley way but he could tell there was someone in there. He was awake and Sly could smell the smoke of whatever the man was smoking. He sniffed the air, taking a deep breath and walked on till he was in front of the man, who had a very dim light sitting next to him. "What the hell you want boy?" The man asked him rudely. Sly shrugged, pulling something from his pocket. "Just wanted to try something new but didn't want to do it alone." He plopped down in front of the man who studied the teen. "It's like a mix of acid, weed and cocaine." Sly said, which caught the man's attention quick and it held. **_

_**"Great! You're interested." Sly said, happily handing the bag over to the man who took it and opened it. "What's your name boy?" The man asked. "Sly. Your's?" The teen asked watching the man pop the drugs into his mouth. "Jacob. Jake will do just fine." the older man answered, words slurring already, Sly snatched the bag back, with a grin. "Nice to meet you Jake. I. Sly will be your demise." He told the man, who looked at him questioningly, and swayed where he sat. Sly reached into his pocket and pulled a sewing needle and thick black thread from it and looped it in and leaned forward to sew the man's mouth shut, nice and tight and secure so they wouldn't pop pr pull loose. The drugs sedated the man's reaction and pain to the stitching, Sly replaced the items in his pocket. **_

_**"Now. For your eyes." Sly murmured, stretching a hand out, finger's digging into the man's eye sockets. He twitched occasionally, tried talking but he failed, he was failing at trying to fight free of the teen who was slowly killing him. Already one eye lost and the teen called Sly was going from black to dimly lit to black than seemed to bright to his one eye, which could see fingers reaching for it and prying it out of the owner's head. Sly dropped them on a garbage bag next to the man and they fell between it and the wall. **_

_**Sly took a long inhale and held it, savoring the smell of blood. "Such a sweet, sweet smell. I love it." Sly said softly, as he brought his hand back, claws extended out, he swung forward to the side, and there went Jake's life, gone just like that. Sly decided to have some fun with it, stabbed him and cut the man repeatedly as he kept slashing at the man's throat. It was an hour later where he decided to leave unnoticed, by walking towards the dead end of the alley dripping in blood and jumping up to the roof that awaited him. He made way to what he made his new home.**_

_**-Murder #2-**_

_**It was hours later when he met a bus driver named Jeremy Richardson. The man was perverted and Sly could tell he liked younger men, men or Sly should say boys around his age, so it wasn't hard for Sly to have the man to come to the woods to have some 'fun', Sly knew both their 'fun's' had far different meanings. Sly and him talk for only minutes before the man tried making his move. Sly and laughed at he moved out of the man's way and he bumped into a tree. Taking him by the neck and holding him up as he nailed the body of the human to the tree, who screamed out in pain. "Music to my ears." Jeremy had heard the teen say, his arms were burning in pain and so were his legs. **_

_**Sly knew it would take them at least an hour to detached the dead body from the tree. Sly took the needle and thread out, threaded it and held it out for Jeremy to see. "You scream, you're dead sooner than I would plan." Sly said, the man's eyes wide with fear. Sly smiled evilly as he worked on sewing the man's mouth shut, he was silent but tears streamed down the man's cheeks. Sly chuckled and backed up, studying his work. "Good. Good. Now you die." Sly states, growing his claws, teasing them on the man's stomach until he plunges it in and rips across, splattering himself in blood and the organs drop and hang loosely in the air. Sly wore blue scrubs that were already stained in blood from the first murder in Beacon Hills.**_

_**Jeremy had banged his head against the tree and eyes were tight shut but that didn't stop the pain. Sly pried the man's eyes open to removed the eyeballs. "You'll die in a few minutes." Sly informed the man, placing his eyes right on top of the organs on the inside of the body. He had sat there for hours watching the man, surprised that he was still alive but he died shortly after the fourth hour of Sly watching him and the teen went home, leaving Mr. Richardson to be found by the officers.**_

_** He had came back to watch them like the first. It was fun. A game to the teen boy. **_

* * *

**Yes. That's chapter one done. I hope I wrote it well out and explained what was going on well. **

***Petri- His the youngest officer in the three of him, Hale and Stilinski. He is 28(still in training-20-when Stiles disappeared.)**

***Hale- He is the middle of Petri and Stilinski. He is 32. 24 when Stiles disappeared.**

***Stilinski- He is the oldest of the three. He is 46. 38 when Stiles disappeared.**

**"*What did you smell Derek?" Stilinski asked him. -Stilinski knows Hale is a werewolf, and the Alpha. He is also aware of the two members of Hale's pack, Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! They are appreciated and loved! Plus the more reviews I get I may just reveal the killer in chapter 3 or 4. Still got like three more deaths to go and two other deaths and a lot more explaining to do, but you know*shrugs*that depends on the # of reviews this gets. ;D make me proud! **

**Also follow BreakingInsanties(DylanInsanity) on twitter to get updates on stories like which ones i'm working on and all that jazz. Follow back is included.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay Hits have been given but no reviews. But I like this idea so I'm continuing it with or without reviews. If I have to put romance in it to draw more attention I just might do that. **_

_**Unbetaed.**_

_***Three deaths this chapter. One in the next. Think I'll keep it to a three or four chapter limit***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

It had been a month since Riley's and Richardson's deaths, the news having had all the information they needed and the citizens weren't full on scared but were fearing they may be the next victim. Stilinski, Hale, and Petri worked on the two cases to see if they could progress farther or find the killer. No such luck and Hale had grown more aggravated has the month went by than he had been in years. Friday Stilinski and Petri came over with some drinks to calm him down some and not blow a major fuse and take everyone down with him. The two other officers left around eleven leaving Hale to deal with the frustration he still had and decided to go to bed before he had done anything stupid which was actually around one when he had finally fallen asleep. The next morning a loud ringing broke through the silence of Hale's room, waking him. He groaned as he rolled onto his stomach to slap his hand down onto the nightstand just missing his cell that the noise was coming from. Finally wrapping his fingers around the small phone, he flicked it open by using his thumb. "Hale." He said into the mouth piece. "We got another one." Stilinski's voice told him, seeming to be wide awake at...Hale looked at his clock...eight in the morning.

Great. Late night, early morning, someone better hope he doesn't get a hold of them is they just happened to push him over the line of pissed off. He had sighed and got out of bed, moving to slid into a pair of black jeans, buttoning and zipping them up. "Where?" Hale asked, as he walked over to his dress where a notepad and pen lay, fingers picking up the pen and writing down what Stilinski told him, the phone was pressed between his head and shoulder as Stilinski said a few more things. "Be there shortly." Hale said, hanging up, pocketing his phone, the piece of paper and keys into his jean pockets as he slipped on a gray t-shirt from within the dresser. Walking out of his room, sliding his arms in the sleeves of a black leather jacket.

It didn't take the werewolf long to get there and he slowed to a walk when he saw the ambulance and the two police cruisers with Stilinski leaning against their's, staring at his phone. Hale had no doubt that it was a was a picture of the Sheriff's wife, Stella and his kid, Stiles, who Hale found out was six when the picture was taken. Hale cleared his throat as he got closer, Stilinski stared at the phone before pocketing it. "Two joggers found the body and called it in. They were questioned than released to go home." Stilinski started, the two heading towards the woods, down a path that could be jogged, biked(off-road), and walking. "Approximently he's been dead for a day and some hours from what Melissa can tell. Mouth sewn shut and eyes gouged just like the other two." Stilinski continued, as they ducked under police tape.

Melissa and her team have already pulled the body from the water which Petri was snapping photos of. "Anything else?" Hale questioned, yawning slightly. "Petri identified him as a store clerk from Stop&Shop. Dorian Gonzales, mid-twenties. We have a few officers asking around if Gray had been acting weird prior to death but no word back yet." Stilinski told him, Hale sighed, shaking his head slightly. "That's three already Stilinski. We can't let anyone get killed." Hale said, Stilinski seemed to notice something. "Petri."Said man turned and looked at Stilinski. "Where are his eyes?" Hale's face was conusion but then to understanding. The previous two had their eyes gouged but their eyes were always around them. Petri shook his head. "I don't know sir. Either the animals got them or the killer wanted a trophy this time. Melissa and the other had gotten Gray's body onto the stretcher and in the zipped up body bag before wheeling him back towards the road to their vehicle.

**_-Five Hours Later-_**

Stilinski and Hale stood in the autopsy room where they were called to five minutes ago. Gray's body was pale white underneath the buring bright light above the table. He had his chest cut in a Y-formation than it had been stitched closed. The stitched thread to his mouth had been removed but the holes from where the needle had went through to place the thread there were evident against his skin, there were also multiply puncture wounds on his face. The clothes he had worn covered the skin underneath that was layered in discoloring bruises and cut. The black and red eye sockets made bright by the light. "We found his eyes." Melissa said, as se walked into the room drying her hands with a paper towel. Stilinski looked at her. "Where?" He asked, Hale was eyeing the clean eye balls in a bowl that was on the tray next to the table. Melissa looked to the body then back at Stilinski. "In his mouth. One was in his throat, may have choked on it even. The killer must have taken his eyes first before stitching his mouth shut." She physically shivered, she couldn't believe someone who do that or any of these deaths to another human being.

It was insane. The killer was insane. A nurse came in handing her a folder. "It didn't happen here, but a place in Washington thought it'd be useful do to the cases we're having." Than left, Melissa looked at Hale and Stilinski, resting the folder on an empty and clean autopsy table. Flipping it open. She gasped. "Oh my god." She breathed as she began pulling the pictures out and lining them up on the table. Two bodies where dismembered, a male named Simon Corey and a young female named Julia Corey. Father and daughter. The older woman, Robin Corey had been cut in half and than the pictures of their faces were next. Mouth stitched shut and eyes gouged out of the skulls. Pictures were taken to show they had been nailed to a wall.

The date of it was a day before the murders started in Beacon Hills. "Fuck." Hale breathed, Stilinski nodded in agreement because he knew what Hale was thinking. Whoever the killer was came from Washington after killing the Corey's. "Listen to this." Melissa's voice broke their stares at the bloody pictures. "There were only three victims. The husband, wife and their daughter, when they had unstitched Simon's mouth blood poured out, so they took a sample of it and it came up as their son's. Greg Corey. They went back to the scene and tested more of it and Greg's blood was on scene. But they didn't find him anywhere, just his blood. Neighbors say they owned a red jeep wrangler and i is Greg's, but it wasn't there when they woken up the next morning." Melissa summaizred the report. "So we have three dead in Washington. Three dead in Beacon Hills and the only thing they have in common is mouths sewn and eyes gouged out." Stilinski stated, Melissa nodded. Hale had his phone out and was calling Jackson.

* * *

_Sly had been hanging out with Jackson, Allison, Lydia, Scott and Danny. They were messing around at the park, and jumping into a small lake the park had, fully clothed or not. Sly had been pushed in by Scott, which turned out to be bad for Scott too because Sly had turned and grabbed Scott by the arm trying to stable his balance but both ended up in the water. The girls giggling and Danny shaking his head but smiling. Jackson on the other hand was currently on his phone a distant away from them. Sly didn't think to much of it until Jackson had said Greg Corey. Sly tried being obvilious to the teen as he made his way back to them confused on why his Alpha just asked for the 'new' kid's name. He wasn't really new anymore after a month and knowing his way around the school and town. Greg had even been recurrited by Finstock for the lacrosse team and was good at it too. So. What did Derek want with Greg?_

_It wasn't until Sly was walking towards his jeep later that day, when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a police cruiser parked next to it, Hale was leaning against the passenger door of his jeep, talking to whoever was in the driver's seat of the cruiser. Sly took a calming breath. They wouldn't catch him. He picked up his steps like he never stopped walking and Hale stopped talking and looked up to the teen. Sly raised an eyebrow in curiousity and walked over to Hale, who straightened his standing position. "Can I help you with something?" Sly asked the taller man, who had his hands in the pockets of the leather jacket he wore. "Greg Corey."Hale had stated, not questioning. Sly snickered slightly. "Depends on who's asking." Sly remarked, Hale had rolled his eyes. _

_The man in the cruiser stepped out and stood to Sly's right. "The Sheriff and Deputy." Stilinski told the teen, who turned his dark brown eyes to the man, than back to the other man. "I didn't do anything wrong if that's why you're asking." Sly spoke, crossing his arms. These to men looked familiar but he couldn't pinpoint as to where he's seen them. Well not this old, there features were younger than. He shook the feeling off. "But you are a runaway." Hale snipped at him, showing the flyer the Washigton department had faxed over of the boy. Sly laughed. " Yeah a run away who wanted to leave his abusive family and start new. And what? You're going to take him back to that home?" Sly questioned, playing dumb in case they had found out about his family back in Washington. Why else would they have his missing flyer paper._

_Stilinski's eyes shifted away from the teen but Hale kept eye contact when dark brown meet green. "You family is dead. Murdered." Hale said, straight faced and no emotions showing. Sly put on a shocked face than it returned to normal and he shrugged. "Serves them right. Had a lot of Karma. Can't run from that. Now you gonna let me leave and do my own little thing. Yeah. Okay thanks."Sly said, walking away from the two police men on the passenger side of his jeep to climb into the driver's side. To bad he didn't make it pass the back driver wheel. A hand on his bicep, glancing down at the hand than up to it's owner. Stilinski. "I thought we were done here. Some people actually have things to do and you know. Live a little." Sly told the older man, yanking his arm from the man's grip easily. "If you need me, don't call." Sly remarked, able to get into his jeep, he gave the two a smile, pulled out and left, going where ever that wasn't there. _

* * *

Stilinski shared a look with Hale, the teen was definitely strange and seemed to have taken the death of his family pretty easily. What abuse was he even talking about? Hale was racking his brain because the smile the teen had given them before he left seemed familiar, but having to shake it off because they still had work to do. They spent time at the station in Hale's office with the Washington files along with the two previous cases along with the file of the new case. The deaths of the Corey's were far worse than Riley's, Richardson's and Gray's death, but those deaths were up on the scale of a worse way to die. They probably spent more than six hours at the station talking out anything and everything they thought of or anything that would be useful in any way.

After tossing the file of a folder on a table, Hale stood up while running a hand through his hair. Frustrated that they had three deaths on their hands and a kid who ran away from a family who had been murdered as well. Grabbing a bottle of water from the small fridge that sat in the office and talking a few gulps of it before setting it down on top of the table, Stilinski glanced up at Hale who had an intense thinking face on. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. "What are you thinking Derek?" The older man asked, Hale shook his head slightly. "A few things that don't make sense. Or they do but we can't do anything about it." Hale answered, it were those few things about Greg that seemed very off. His attitutde, the fact he hadn't given off a human scent but a mixture of many other things mostly blood, but if he were the killer there was no way to prove it, but than again he didn't even pick up a scent like Greg's on any of the surrounding areas of death.

There was also the fact of that smile he flashed. So fucking familiar but he couldn't place it to what and when he had seen it before. Stilinski tapped his fingers against the table. "You just going to keep thinking about it or are you going to tell me?" He asked, Hale huffed lightly and explained what he had gone over in his head, Stilinski listened and agreed some didn't make much sense but this wasn't an easy investigation that they could close so easily.

* * *

**_-Day Earlier-_**

**_He followed the other male as he walked through the path in the woods. A night walk with two people dead, some were scared and others...well others were like this guy, who didn't think he would be a victim. But Dorian Gray couldn't be more wrong when he was tackled face first to the ground, trying to struggle out from the body that was over top of him. The body was way smaller than his, he was able to tell it was a guy because of the grunt saying 'quit moving'. Something sharp keep cutting against his skin as he struggled. Dorian had some how threw off whoever it was and jumped to his feet with aderaline, certain this person was the same person who had killed Riley and Richardson, so Dorian ran for it, he didn't want to die._**

**_Hearing the leaves crunching underneath his feet, and the echoes of other leaves being crunched by the attackers feet. They were fast and Dorian tried pushing himself faster only to trip and falling into a river bank that was closer to the path than he expected. He laid there for a moment before splashes in the water alerted him, trying to stand up only to be grabbed and pinned on his back, legs pinning his arms down and a hand with sharp pointed ends that felt like claws held his face in place. "Well that was fun." The person said, smirking the light from the moon casting down onto one side of his attackers face leaving the other have as dark as the shadows. He was only a teen! No less than sixteen, Dorian would have guessed. "So you're the person who kill the hobo and the driver." Dorian bit out at him. _**

**_Sly had tilted his head to the side, despite the fear that was emitting from the older male but there was also the need to keep his pride without showing it. "Yes. I am." Sly answered, digging his claws puncturing the male's face. Fingers of his other hand already digging one of the victim's eyes out. The screams weren't held back and Sly grinned as the screams had echoed. "No one can hear you." Sly said in a slight distrubed sing song voice. "Not even the werewolves." He said as he pried the other eye from it's socket. _**

**_The screams had diminished to pained whimpers by the time he had gotten the second eye out from socket. Sly's hands covered in the blood and was covering Dorian's face who was now seeing only darkness. Sly took a minute to whip off one of his hands on the blood covered scrubs he wore and than smirked as his eyes landed on the eyes in his hand, shoving them into Dorian's mouth. "Wouldn't struggle to much unless you want to choke on your own eye." Sly told him, sewing his lips shut already. It was only moments after he was done, that Dorian tried fighting back blindly and Sly easily tossed him threw the air and he landed with a thud, from where Sly stood he could see Dorian had started choking and without a doubt on his eye._**

**_Sly walked over and moved Dorian where he could hold his head underneath the water, he grinned as the body flailed more but soon fell limp. Dead. Sly picked him up by the neck and tossed him onto dry land and left the scene slowly walking back to the Hale house that was burnt and abandoned. Walking into the one room that was most fixed and actually had some working items. He cleaned himself up and had laid back against the bed smiling as he fell into a deep slumber._**

* * *

**_-Two weeks later. Thursday.-_**

_Running through the woods after a kill, wasn't what Sly thought he'd be spending his night doing. Especially running from not one but three werewolves. Yeah he knew how to pick wolves out of a crowd and since he lived with three of them it wasn't that hard to pick them out nor the fact Scott or Jackson, when so close to the boarder line of rage it was easy to see their wolf. Sly hadn't expected the Betas to tackle him to the ground of the hospital room, but lucky for him that he wiggled himself free. Who knew killing a nurse would bunch them up in all sorts of wack. Oh wait. That was the plan. No ordinary nurse. It was the one that Hale, Scott, Jackson, Stilinski were so connected to. Melissa McCall. __Then Hale came after him, jeez he had his claws so close to tearing a chunk out of Sly but the small teen swiftly moved or panically jumped out of the way. That was one pissed off Alpha for sure. _

_**-Thursday. A hour ago.-**_

_**Sly had chosen his next target and it was one of the female nurses that were working on the case with Hale, Petri and Stilinski, who he also meet thanks to Scott because she was his mother. Melissa McCall. Scott was at lacrosse practice and Sly slipped away claiming his was sick and was able to leave. Neither of the wolves suspected him of anything which was a bonus. Taking his jeep to the McCall resident, parking it right out front and was in easily. Not even ten minutes later the woman was home and setting her things onto the table. "Scott? Greg?" She called out, having seen the red jeep outside, thinking the two were upstairs. She walked into the kitchen as she was about to call out again but something had hit her on the side of the head, sending her to the ground.**_

_**"Sorry Mrs. McCall but this is completely nessercary." Sly told the woman who laid on the ground, hand gripping the spot the rock met with her skull. Her features clearly read confusion, fear, and realization. Sly smiled. "Yeah. You're a lot faster at putting two and two together than Scott is." Sly said, shrugging slightly as he went to hit her again with the rock. What he hadn't been expecting was a harsh kick to his stomach, sending him stumbling backwards, dropping the rock to the ground as he wrapped an arm around his stomach glaring at the woman who dared fight him.**_

_**Melissa was standing up now and had a knife. Wait. a knife? 'When the hell she get that?' Sly asked himself, thinking rapidly. "I can't believe it was you killing those people!" She exclaimed taking a step forward, Sly took one back. "They had lives! You even took your parent's and sister's life." She yelled at him, taking more steps forward , where Sly took steps back. "I can't believe you befriended my Scott. That I let you into my home thinking I could trust you." She finished as she cornered him to the wall, Sly's back pressed against, arm still wrapped around his stomach. "But whatever you're doing. Ends here." She said, Sly didn't know what she was doing until he saw the knife lash forward and sink throughhis arm to his stomach as she had thrown her weight into the stabbing.**_

_**Sly didn't make a sound and only locked his jaw and glared at her. There was no regret on her face or in her eyes, she was killing a murderer. Sly chuckled. "Good one Mrs. McCall. But it's not going to work."Sly said, as he used his other arm to push her away from him, her hands sliding free of the knife handle that pinned his left arm to his stomach. She had her eyebrow raised. Sly shrugged with his right shoulder slightly. "I don't die easily." Sly said, remembering in that moment his mother tried killing him once. Mother...a different face popped up that wasn't Robin's. This one was sweet and kind but Melissa's 'what' brought him back to reality. He sighed and pulled the knife free of his skin an dropped it to the ground. Arm and stomach slowly healing, she stared in fasinaction. "Yeah. Scott, Derek and Jackson can do the same thing but I'm sure you know all about that." Sly said, Melissa hadn't moved from where she had been pushed to. **_

_**Sly raised an eyebrow and laughed. "My god! They didn't tell you they were werewolves! Damn. Even Sheriff Stilinski knew what they were." Sly said, smiling slightly as he walked forward. "But. To bad that won't help now." Sly said, hands on the side of Mrs. McCall's head before she could do anything Sly applied pressure, face in pain as it started to truely affect her, a scream ripping from her throat as her skull was crushed and blood bleed thru her eyes. When it quieted, he held her like that for a few moments. Some blood at splattered forward and had gone across his face. It wasn't even a minute later a growl rippled through the house and Sly was tackled harshly to the ground by one person and another caught the limp body of Mrs. McCall. **_

_**Twisting in the hold he saw Jackson's shifted face snarling down at him, twisting again to look at Scott who was looking his mother over, tears flowing freely, hands trying to get the blood off her face but stopping when bones made a sound. Jackson's mouth was close to his throat so if he tried anything, Jackson could snap his teeth into the teen's neck. Sly heard a howl in the distance. Alpha, ran through his mind and quickly moving tossing Jackson into the opposite wall as he dashed out the front door. Right pass Derek and straight into the woods. He could hear Scott and Jackson shouting at Derek about him, than all three were off for a chase.**_

_**-Currently-**_

_So that's why Sly was in this current predicament and was running faster than he had ever in his life. It wasn't hard to fight off Scott and Jackson, they were still learning. Derek on the other hand, was probably be harder to fight off, due to the fact he was an Alpha werewolf and was doing this for a while now. So when he had been tackled to the ground and struggled to get out from the brooding...very brooding Alpha werewolf was probably a death wish there. Derek's lips were pulled back into a snarl, Sly was surprised he wasn't fully shifted. Sly continued to struggle against the Alpha's hold and only got a tighter grip right on his ribcage and the other on the area where the skin met for the neck and shoulder, claws already digging into the flesh. "I knew there was something wrong about you." Derek growleld out, Sly scoffed and smirked. "Oh I'm glad somebody noticed." Sly answered sarcastically, eyes shifting to look at the two Betas refraining themselves to take his life, he moved his hands to Derek's arms, both on the Alpha's forearms._

_"Sorry I didn't get to gouge her eyes out or sew her mouth shut. Might have kept her eyes. Pretty things they were." Sly said, smirking as the claws dug deeper, Scott growled and Jackson snarled at him. "Oh. I'm sorry. I struck a nerve didn't I?" He questioned, but there was no actual answer from any of the wolves. "Think you're all high mighty don't you Hale? Because you're a Alpha and have two Betas who don't really know what they're doing." Sly went on, usually when he got on something he could talk a lot but since the age of ten he hadn't talked as much as he had been since he left Washington. Scott and Jackson growled at him and shifted foot to foot, Sly knowing they wanted to attack. _

_Claws dug deeper and deeper by the second, Derek had twitched his hands at an angle and Sly locked his jaw in pain at the action. "You may shift and your eyes may glow and you may have a pack. But I don't die easily and will keep killing, if I have to kill you three to keep going so be it." Sly snarled, letting his canines grow and his teeth sharpen, Derek seemed a bit taken back by this but not enough to fully let his ground down, on the other hand Scott and Jackson were confused at the shift Greg didn't but didn't actually shift into any werewolf form. Sly moved quickly, despite being pinned down, he stretched his head out, teeth sinking into the front of Derek's neck, blood fully in his mouth, having two choices, swallow the blood or let it choke him. Sly never drank any blood at all but he didn't want to choke on blood at all so swallowing the irony liquid was his choice._

_Instead of the Alpha's grip loosening it had tightened, Sly locked his jaw on the Alpha's throat and dug his claws into Derek's forearms. Jackson had stepped up trying to unlock Sly's jaw and remove it from his Alpha's neck, Scott tried to pry his fingers from the older male's arms. Sly didn't really comprehend what happened but he was thrown threw the air, tumbling against the ground landing on his stomach, he sat up on his hands and knees as he coughed violently, the blood coming back up and dripping down his chin. Sly covered his mouth still coughing but much lighter, turning his head to look at the three wolves. Derek's hands were around his throat, blood dripping from underneath it. Scott and Jackson concerned for their Alpha. Completely paying no attention to the teen coughing. _

_Sly got up stumbling a bit as he made his escape and ran fast away from the scene. They hadn't followed him and once he got back to the Hale house, he retched some more of the swallowed blood up. He may have just done something remarkably stupid because you don't bite an Alpha werewolf without something happening and it wasn't luck for Sly since he didn't know what was going to happen because of it. But after what happened today, he knows for sure he's taking out on of the cops to piss Hale off, Stilinski hadn't caused him much trouble and he didn't want to kill someone who seemed so familiar to him until he found out why they were familiar to them. He knew Petri was a main part of this investigation so it'd be him. _

_Than he was sure to take out the wolves before he tried taking Derek down. If he had to, Sly would literally take this town over, but than again killing people was just a hobby and fun. He fell on to the bed, whipping the blood from his face with his shirt sleeve. He'd stay hidden for a few weeks or maybe less before he'd strike again. After all his jeep was still in front of the McCall's house and he'd have to sneak to it if he wanted it, but he had his phone...which he had to get rid off, Danny was computer smart and if they asked him to trace Sly's phone to his location. Well that'd be bad for him, so he got up and ran towards a lake, throwing his phone as far as possible watching it land in the middle of the lake. _

_Looking around to make sure the wolves hadn't seen him, he returned to the Hale house and returned to his bed. Thoughts running through his head and memories of when he was younger. Closing his eyes to focus on them, and let them play without interrupting. He needed sleep and time to heal, Derek had punctured something and Sly had a feeling there was a small amount of eternal bleeding but it was fixing itself. if Sly didn't have any of the wolf powers he'd be dead a number of times. Especially this time.  
_

* * *

**So that's chapter two. I feel I could do much better at this if I took the time to plan it out and actually put more of my NCIS, CSI, Criminal minds, and all shows like that. So yeah a lot of planning and putting in more of my 'criminal' instincts would probably make it much better. I might come back years later and rewrite it*Shrugs* Who knows. **_  
_

**R&R, because I'd actually like to hear/read what people think! Any clue who the murderer is? Cause remember Sly isn't his real name hint hint neither is Greg. But if you do guess, remember I'm not going to tell you and just let you find out who it is in chapter 3-where this story is going to end there unless I think of something else-**


End file.
